Sokka's Tale
by Jade's One of a Kind
Summary: "Now that she proves Waterbending can be powerful...I'm never going to doubt her again." Sokka's intention on the 'magic' water after the war. WARNING: Includes crude Sokka humor.


**I'M BACK! After a few months of intense writer's block, I've decided to make a one-shot to start writing again. Now I will be continuing 'Rollerskating Sensation' (when I get the chance to do so). I've already started another story (which I'll be making a few chapters before posting it here), and I have two other ideas, this fanfic being one of them. So without further ado, I present 'Sokka's Tale'!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show A:TLA. It belongs to its respectful creators Mike and Bryan.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hmm….Waterbending?

I've always used to think that Waterbending was as real and believable as a hoax. I mean, of course I knew it was real, but I never thought of it as 'powerful'. Especially since I snuck peeks at Katara doing it. Woo, did she suck. I mean, she was terrible! Yeah, she learned moves all by herself and stuff, but I wouldn't, at the very least, call it decent.

Yeah, I know what you all are thinking. 'How could you say that? She's your sister, and you're not even a bender!' Well, I'm not a lot of things, okay? She even admitted to Aang, the almighty powerful Avatar, that she wouldn't consider herself 'waterbender material', or something along those lines. I can't remember, it was a while back.

And I was never really fond of the 'magic water', as I previously called it long ago. You like it? Yeah, I know you like it, I'm the nickname genius! Well, not really. Toph's a bit ahead of me, but I'm a close second! Anyway, back to the subject. So yeah, I was never really fond of it. It always got me into situations. Like the day Katara and I found Aang in the iceberg. We were in our canoe, just like every normal day. I spotted a fish in the water, and I was _this_ close to stabbing it with my spear. But she _had _to soak me with her stupid water bubble, and make drift my attention _away_ from the fish. Damn, I was _so_ close, so freaking close!

But after we found Aang and dealt with all the commotion when Zuko invaded our village, it didn't bother me. What did grab my attention, though, was when Aang did some insane Waterbending! He made himself get captured when Zuko barged into our village, right, and we used Appa to chase after the ship. When Katara and I reached a good distance from the ship, we saw Aang falling into the ocean, while Katara screamed her head off to him, which I got a headache from. _[Sigh]_, anyway, he suddenly emerged from the blue waters in a continuing spiral of water, and it completely surprised me! I mean sure he's the Avatar and it's normal to see an Avatar do his Avatar thing, but I've never, _in my life_, seen _any_ Waterbending like that before, ever! And while I was seeing this action take forth, I kept thinking,

_With this much knowledge, control, and immense power, this kid could teach Katara with no trouble at all! Everyone will be happy, which means…NO MORE SPLASHES ON ME! WOOHOOOO!_

Little did I know, though, was that Aang had no control with the water when he did it, which means he didn't know how to waterbend, either! _[Sigh]._

I started doubting my hopes on Waterbending more when Katara stole that damned Waterbending Scroll. She said she was going to teach Aang forms and the 'push and pull' of the water and other crap I couldn't care less about. But did she do that? _Nope!_ Absolutely not! Well, she sort of did, but then got so aggravated with him, because he did it a lot better than her first time. So, she completely hogged it all day to learn the 'Water Whip' or whatever it was called, and was increasingly bossy at it, too. She realized she got carried away when she yelled at him to 'shut his air hole'. _[Chuckles]… _What? It was…pretty funny. Okay, it was uncalled for, but it was pretty funny. There, you happy? …Whatever, back to the story!

So yeah, she apologized and we all agreed to put that adventure behind us, and Katara even learned the Water Whip! My opinion on Waterbending dropped a little since we first saw Aang waterbend at the South Pole, but when the three of us arrived in a fire nation city, it arose a bit. Aang wanted to see this Fire Nation festival there, so we had to go in disguise so no one will know that Aang's the Avatar. But our style was a little dated with just robes and hoods over our heads, so we get masks. After seeing this 'magic' show by this firebender named Malo, or Malu, or…something, Aang exposes himself to all the Fire Nation citizens, because he was trying to save Katara from the fire dragon Malo…wait, no, Malu. Ugh, you know the firebender who was doing his 'magic' show! He created the dragon with fire and he volunteered Katara for his 'damsel in distress' and tied her to a chair, and Aang thought the firebender was threatening her with the fire, so he airbended at the fire dragon which gave away his identity! Got it, understand? Good!

_[Sigh]_, okay so then this guy named Chey saved us when Fire Nation soldiers were going to attack all three of us, well, the four of us since Chey was there. We arrived at the place he stayed at and he told us of this deserter named Jeong Jeong who abandoned the Fire Nation, that this Jeong Jeong guy was the first one ever to leave the Fire Nation. Chey said he was the second guy to ever leave the Nation, but then stated that it doesn't make him famous. Well, they both aren't famous, because I never heard of them!

Alright, let me skip ahead, because I know I'm boring you with this Fire Nation stuff. Aang wanted to learn Firebending from Jeong Jeong earlier than he supposed to, but Jeong Jeong wouldn't teach him Firebending, just breathing and things like that. Aang got impatient and finally firebended a flame, but then he went too far that he burned Katara. Believe me, I was furious. I tumbled him on the ground and everything. So then a fight broke out between Jeong Jeong and an old student of his, Zhao, this guy with huge side burns and a bigger temper. So Aang beat Zhao by making him burn his own ships, with his almighty Avatar powers, or Airbending powers, and we left on Appa, without knowing where Jeong Jeong went since he teleported off somewhere through a spiral of fire, which reminded me of the spiral of water Aang made the day Katara and I met him.

So Katara showed me earlier that she was cured of her burnt, and I was glad, but also confused as to how she healed that quickly. What she did on Aang gave me the answer. Here's where her Waterbending kicked in. She waterbended the water from her pouch, and her hand became all glowy-like and she put it on Aang's little burnt he got from fighting with Zhao, and in a instance, the burnt had became invisible! Err…or disappeared, yeah, disappeared makes more sense. So anyway….I was fascinated! Another cool power developed from Waterbending! It was like the glowing water symbolized life; it heals and cleanses your troubles away. Yeah, she's a healer now, and that's pretty cool. But of course, I had to lash out sarcastic remarks at her, telling her all the times she could've healed me back at our tribe, and I still, to this day, don't regret saying all of that to her…What? It's true, she could've healed me through all those years!...What, you're _still_ going to disagree with me? Whatever! _[Sigh]_

I'm not done with my tale yet, there's still more. I'm so respectful of this element right now, all because of this one last part I'm about to tell you.

We finally arrived at the North Pole, which is why we were on this journey in the first place, for Aang and Katara to find a Waterbending teacher. Err…and for Aang to master the four elements and to defeat the Fire Lord to save the world! But…that's a whole different story. Let's get back to the Waterbending. So we were at the North Pole, and the iced buildings all around were so cool! I mean, it was a huge city compared to Katara's and my village back in the Southern Watertribe. It was a winter wonderland! Uhh…you know, as the girlies would say. So…we were heading to a feast in honor of Aang being the Avatar, and for Katara and me coming all the way from our tribe to our sister tribe. On our way there, I spotted a beautiful girl with white hair wearing pretty Northern Watertribe attire. She was stunning, and I _had_ to meet her. At the arranged ceremony, I learned her name was Yue, and that she was the princess…of this tribe. So I had to lie and boast a _little_ bit about me being the prince of my tribe, not until Katara _had_ to butt in my flirtatious zone and say I'm not a prince. Not until I made her say it. Well…okay, maybe she said a _bit_ sarcastically. Ugh, women can be _so_ bitchy, sometimes…

Okay, so I invited her, or rather she invited me, to see her on the bridge that night after the ceremony, and I got to tell ya, I felt all warm inside! She liked me! She actually liked me! Well, I couldn't tell yet, but I knew she did!

So after being brutally stood up by her…well…actually, she came, but then ran off saying she 'shouldn't have came here'. Pffft, whatever. But I was far from pleased that night. Then to make that night even more worse, I heard Aang tell me that the Waterbending teacher, 'Master Pakku' wouldn't teach Katara because she's a girl. A freaking girl! I so just wanted to run out to where he slept and punch him square in the eye, like 'Pow! Right in the kisser!' But no, I didn't do that…because I didn't want to be kicked out of this nice city. I just suggested to Aang to teach Katara what Waterbending Pakku taught him each day, and they both agreed and ran off, and we left it like that.

The next morning, Katara wanted to apologize to Master Pakku for disobeying his rules, because _somehow,_ Aang got busted that last night for teaching Katara Waterbending techniques and he was banned from learning under Master Pakku's teachings. And _I _had to come along, because my plan got them in trouble in the first place. Honestly, I just wanted to hide my shame back in our tent, since I was still upset about Yue running out on me. But it was too late since we were already at the room where Master Pakku, Chief Arnook, and…Yue…were sitting. Katara kept saying it was her fault, not Aang's, so that she could get Aang to learn from Master Pakku again. But he kept saying shit like 'Oh, of course it's your fault' and everything. It's like he was expecting her to say this apology. Right when she was going to say sorry, he said 'I'm waiting…little girl.'

That set her off. BIG time. She kept shouting things like 'No way am I apologizing to a sour old man like you!' And she kept waving her arms about, cracking ice and shattering pots. That SO reminded me of the day we found Aang, when she threw a big tantrum at me because I was sexiest to her, and she crack the ice that blocked Aang's iceberg. Yeah…_good_ times. What I really wanted to do was to cheer her on, saying stuff like 'Yeah, show this ass who's boss, Katara! You _go,_ girl!', but I figured I've caused enough problems already, and I was too depressed to do so. Then I heard her say, 'I'll be waiting outside if you're _man_ enough to fight me!' and walked off afterwards. Aang and I started to chase after her, telling her that she was going to regret what she was about to do. But she just said, 'I don't care', and continued on with her angry marching. She even threw her parka at me and, as surprisingly soft it was, it still pretty hurt.

She was ready to fight and kick his sexiest ass, but he just walked away from her saying, 'Go back to the healing huts with the other women where you belong.' She was pissed at that moment, and from what he said to her, she water whipped at his gray haired head, making him pissed with her nonsense, and he turned around to face her and said 'You want to learn to fight so bad? Study closely!'

And the fight began. That's when I truly began to look at that fight. Especially how Katara did. She looked so determined to beat this guy. I saw her redirect the water ring Pakku made around them…and it blasted towards me. How unlucky I am. I quickly lifted my head from the icy ground to see Katara flying in the air and landing on a nearby post. Pakku melted an ice wall he somehow created and flung it at full force to her. I anxiously got up from my pained form to see what'll happen next, and, I don't how she did it, but she managed to stay on the post and redirect the water _again!_ This girl can redirect stuff! I then heard, a bit faintly, what she said next.

'You can't knock me down!'

I was so proud of her in her determined state that I had to cheer for her. I started hollering and shouting stuff like 'Woo, yeah! Woo!', and soon the crowd started cheering with me, too. I even heard Aang shout, 'Go, Katara!'

She ran hard at him, and Pakku put up an ice wall, to which she quickly melts. I just kept watching her, trying to land a few blows to his face. I always thought if she was going to punch him square in the eye, like I wanted to do that other night. If she did, well, we could read each other's minds. Alright, so unfortunately, she missed all those perfect blow shots and Pakku threw water at her, making her get thrown into a pool. My eyes narrowed at Pakku, I was so furious with this guy. At the corner of my eye, I saw her emerged from the pool, shaking her hair in an aggressive manner. I looked at her instantly as I felt my eyes soften.

I wasn't sure when she bended the ice discs since her back was toward me, but I saw them flying towards Pakku! But…unfortunately…again, he breaks most of them with his wrist, and I was thinking, '_Man, that's gotta hurt!'_, but he seemed so unfazed by it. This one ice disc nearly sliced his head off! _[Laughs],_ classic!...U-Uhh…I mean…that was close!

So, I'm not going to go on with what happened in the fight. I'll just say that he kept beating her…and beating her…and beating her…and knocked her to the ground, letting her necklace clip off of her neck…and her hair came out…and, guess what? He beat her…Yeah; you saw that coming did you? Yeah…then I find out he was going to marry my and Katara's grandmother, or for short, 'Gran-Gran'…and he agreed to teach Katara…and I kissed Yue…Yeah…and she was engaged…Okay, you get the picture.

The point is, I saw Waterbending in a different way from that point on. It was no more of that water bubble baby crap from Katara. She started to produce giant waves, and stronger water whips, and sharp icicle attacks. Now that she proves Waterbending can be powerful…

I'm never going to doubt her again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Finish. Ok, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? So-So? Feel free to say your thoughts in the little review box right under this author's note. Whew, I've been writing this one-shot for hours, but it's good to be writing again. Now, it's 2:45am right now, and I'm going to bed! Night! Or…Mourning!**


End file.
